


This wonderful world

by Kloan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloan/pseuds/Kloan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, “Stop doing that.” </p><p>“W-What?” You raised your hands in innocence, plastering your best fake smile on your face; and it was a pretty good one, to have fooled many people.</p><p>“The fake smile, it’s annoying.” He said, crossing his arms. He didn’t even sound that annoyed, he looked as if he had dealt with fake smiles before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff but it came out kinda angst-y??
> 
> Still happy with this chapter though. 8)
> 
> I'm bad at tagging :(

Nearly two years. Two years of silent bullying. 

It started with thumbtacks in your shoes at school to whiteout poured all over your textbooks. 

You never spoke out about it because it was too hard to prove who was doing it, and the teachers don’t fall for excuses so easily. You gave up a little into the first year at Aoba Johsai, quietly enduring the bullying.

You’d think they’d get bored of scribbling profanities on your desk or throwing your lunch out into the trash, but turns out they’re just as bored, and decided to pick on you for fun. 

The lunch bell rang and you quickly grabbed your bag and took off from the classroom before they found a chance to turn to you. 

The school was pretty big, so you could always find a new place to eat your lunch in peace.

You walked along the main path at school, looking behind you in case the bullies caught up with you. Quickly turning a right, you found some steps behind a building to sit down and took out your lunch. 

“Iwa-chan stop frowning, you’re going to get permanent wrinkles.” You heard the captain of the volleyball club say. All the girls swooned over him, it was kind of interesting to see even the nastiest of girls in your class turn into mush when he waves at them. 

“Shut up.” A rough voice growled back at him. _It’s familiar?_

You quickly finished your lunch and threw it back into your bag and took out your phone, scrolling through social media apps. The wind blew across and you shivered, rubbing your arms to keep warm. You had lost your school blazer, but it wasn’t entirely lost like you had told your mom, the bullies just got to it. Unfortunately, your shirt wasn’t exactly the warmest thing the school offered in early spring. 

“Oh man, what happened to this?”

“Oh I think it’s a girl’s second year blazer.”

“Damn, did it get run over a car?”

“Cars don’t drive through campus though.”

“I guess we should just leave it?”

Your heart sunk, it was probably your blazer. The voices of the volleyball team faded as they entered the gym and you hugged your knees, picking at the stray weeds beside you. You waited until the bell to ring to signal the end of the lunch break and for the volleyball team to leave as well before you got up.

Walking towards your blazer, your eyes teared up as you knelt down to pick it up. One of the boys were right, it looked like it had been run over by a car. It was tattered and the sleeve was ripped. Rubbing the dirty parts, you sniffled and wiped the tears from your eyes.

“It’s yours?” A voice came from behind you, from the gym doors.

You looked up at a third year who looked sort of frightening and quickly turned your head to hide your crying face. “Yeah.” You managed to say without your voice cracking.

“Did you lose it or something? Or did some dog drag it around?” He walked up beside you, slowly taking the blazer from your shaking hands. “You can clean this pretty easily.” He said, examining the hems and the back of the blazer.

“It’s ok, I can deal with it.” You mumbled, reaching for the blazer. “I’ll deal with it.”

He looked at you sniffling beside him, and patted your shoulder gently. “Let’s go, class is going to start.”

 _Who is this guy?_ You looked up as he passed you your blazer and walked away towards the school building.

==

The next day was similar. Afterschool, you left to talk to a teacher in the teacher's office about some homework and returned only to see your backpack missing. You heard some giggles from across the room and stared at the group of about 5 other students snickering and pointing quietly.

You took your stuff and went in search of your bag outside of the school. You walked around slowly around the school, lazily looking left and right for your blue bag. Shivering at the cold wind, you looked in garbage bins, closets and washrooms. The sun was setting and you tugged at your sleeve, staring at the dumpster behind the gym. 

You saw your blue strap peeking out from behind the large dumpster bin and knelt down to reach for it, holding your breath.

“You like to put your stuff in the garbage?” The same voice from yesterday. You looked up to the third year, dragging your bag out. Luckily they didn’t take your things out of your bag-

“[Name], is it?” He said.

“How do you know my name?” You patted your bag to rid the dust and made sure it didn’t smell too bad.

He handed you your pink wallet as you stared at it with wide eyes. “I found it on the ground in front of the school.” 

You grabbed it from him hand and opened it up, making sure all the cards were there-

“They took my money.” You said quietly to yourself, sighing in defeat. Your shoulders felt heavy as you hung your head a little, closing the wallet and throwing it into your bag.

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “They? The same people who trashed your uniform and threw your bag into the trash?”

“O-Oh, um no that’s not what I meant. I uh.. I probably just spent it all by accident, and my friends and I were playing hide and seek with our stuff!” It was almost painfully bad that lie was as you tried to laugh it off, waving your hands around.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, “Stop doing that.” 

“W-What?” You raised your hands in innocence, plastering a fake smile on your face; and it was a pretty good one, to have fooled many people.

“The fake smile, it’s annoying.” He said, crossing his arms. He didn’t even sound that annoyed, he looked as if he had dealt with fake smiles before.

Your smile faltered, trying to think of a way out of it. “Um.. Well I have to go now, I have to go home and study.” You inched your way around him, keeping a good foot or two away from him in the narrow space. “See you around?” _Why did I say that?_ “Um what’s your name?” _Wait, why did I ask THAT?_

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” He replied, voice monotone. 

You smiled and waved your hand. “Thank you again, Iwaizumi, for returning my wallet.” And took off running.

==

You finally got your blazer fixed and entered the school, opening the locker for your shoes. Someone had drawn and scribbled over your white indoor shoes, and covered it with words like; “dumb bitch”, “whore”, and many more. 

Students around you whispered to themselves, and walked away. Your entire grade knew you’d been the victim of bullying for some time now, but no one really spoke up about it. 

Sighing, you switched to your other shoes. A hand reached over your head and picked up your vandalized shoes. “Your friends don’t seem too nice to be doing this.”

“Iwaizumi.” You gasped, dropping your shoes. “Oh! Um, it’s just a joke!” You tried to laugh it off, students around you inching away from the third year. 

“Who did this?” He said, loud enough for all the students around them to hear. He scanned the room, and blank faces stared back, some a little frightened by his intimidating face.

You grabbed the shoes from him and shoved it into your locker, slamming it closed. “Please, I don’t want to cause a scene.” You whispered quietly to him.

Some giggles were heard from across the room, scuttling away.

“Them?” He said, looking in that direction.

You tried to stand in between them and him, but it’s not like it mattered because you were so short, he easily looked over your head. “Iwaizumi it’s ok, it happens all the time, I can handle it!” You mumbled, looking over your shoulder and trying to push him away, but he was literally all muscle.

“For how long? How long were they doing this?” He said gently.

You pursed your lips and bit them, debating between lying or telling him the truth. “A little over a year.” The truth.

“What the- For over _a year_?” He looked floored, and even a little angry. “How could you let them-”

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day at school and you ran off, leaving a confused Iwaizumi behind you.

==

Two weeks passed and you kept seeing Iwaizumi in the school but managed to keep your distance.

You counted your blessings as the bullies didn’t harass you during class and all throughout the day as the day ended fairly quickly. The last bell rang and you gathered up your things and stood up from your desk.

“Hey [Name], someone is asking for you, a third year.” A classmate said from the door, followed by giggles from the other side of the room.

Iwaizumi was standing at the door with his bag, motioning for you to come over.

“Oh? [Name] has a boyfriend?”

“How much is she paying him!?”

“I didn’t think it was possible!”

“I know right! I mean, it’s _[Name]_ after all.” 

The last comment was loud enough for even Iwaizumi to hear from the door, you ignored their remarks and quickly walked to the door with your belongings. 

“Iwaizumi, what are you doing here?” You said after sliding the door closed behind you. 

He looked into the window of your class at the group who made those remarks, and frowned ever so slightly. “Are those the people?”

“Iwaizumi please, you don’t have to bother yourself with this!” You begged quietly, people walking around you. You ducked your head as every person passed by you in the hallway, as if hiding from your entire school. 

Iwaizumi was unimpressed. He took your hand and walked out of the building. “Come with me.” He simply said, and you nodded, completely confused. _Going? Where? Oh my God is this how shoujo mangas start?_

You could hear whoops and hollers from classmates behind you, your face turning pink.

You followed- or more like he dragged you- to the school gates, looking around. He spotted the group of bullies and so did you. You were already turning to run but his arm stopped you.

“I’m walking you home.” He said quietly. 

“E-Excuse me?” You hushed, panicking as the voices came closer, your back to them. “Iwaizumi you really don’t have to-”

He placed a hand on your back and lead you towards the way home. 

“I don’t like seeing people alone, especially when you’re getting picked on like that. It’s pathetic.” He deadpanned.

Is this guy capable of emotion? But he was right. It was pathetic. 

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you walked quietly beside him, trying to stop the tears from falling.

You told him everything. From how the bullying first started, how everyone ignored it and how the teachers turned a blind eye to it. You also told him about what the other students did, such as the thumbtacks in your shoes, to your blazer. 

The more you spoke, the angrier he seemed to get.

“You let this happen?” He was fuming now. You stopped by the park down the street from your house and walked towards to swings.

You sat on the swing and dangled your feet off the ground, watching younger kids play on the park. “I didn’t exactly choose for it to happen, it just did.”

Iwaizumi sat down on the bench beside the swings, sighing and rubbing his temples. “Ok so let me get this straight-”

“Iwaizumi, thanks for listening to my story, but I’m going to have to ask you to forget all about it, is that ok?” You swung up a little higher on the swings, letting the wind blow your hair. “I can deal with it, it’ll go away eventually.”

“W-What, no!” He stood up abruptly from his seat and walked over to you. You slowed down the swing and looked up at him. “I want to protect you.”

“Can you?” You whispered.

“I sure as hell can try.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the doorbell rang and you jumped, you didn’t want to open it so you stared blankly at the door, hoping the person would go away.
> 
> “[Name], open up.” It was Iwaizumi. “I know you’re in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (obligatory OOPS I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL CAUSE IT STARTED. I FORGOT TO POST THE SECOND CHAPTER AHAHAHHAHAHAHAA.... I had this written for WEEKS too... sorry to keep everyone waiting!)

You opened your locker while reading your texts from Iwaizumi. You giggled at his story about Oikawa and looked up to see a note fall out of your locker. You quickly put your phone away in your uniform pocket and bent down to pick up the note written in red ink. 

>>Your boyfriend can’t protect you forever. 

You crumpled the note and threw it into the garbage. You quickly put your shoes on and ran to class.

Written in more red marker, the words “Iwaizumi Hajime” was written all over your desk with hearts around it. Giggles erupted from the corner of the class as you whipped your head around to face the group of students that sat across the class, staring at you. 

One of them walked up to you and leaned over. You felt yourself tense up as you felt his breath on your neck. 

“Meet us after school behind the gym, I have a surprise waiting for you.” He whispered.

You held your breath, not daring to make a move. Once he left your side, you slumped down on your chair and gripped your phone tightly in your lap.

==

You knew if you ran they’d catch you, so you might as well comply and maybe they’ll pick on you less? Boy were you wrong.

You told Iwaizumi you had to help a teacher with something, and quickly ran off before he could ask anymore questions. 

You met the group of students behind the gym as they said, and they pushed you against the wall, surrounding you.

“Your boyfriend's name is Iwaizumi Hajime right? He’s pretty buff looking.”

“He’s not my boyfriend-” You tried to defend yourself, but got cut off quickly.

“Oh I bet you seduced him into dating you?”

“Ew, that’s really slutty.”

“You know [girl classmate] has a crush on him right, How could you do that to her?” One said, crossing her arms and raising her chin up to look down on you.

“Oh I know, we can make him hate you!” Another said, all laughing together.

That girl pulled out her phone and looked for a picture, showing it to you. It was you half naked, undressing in the changeroom. You felt yourself crying and tense up, tears rolling down your cheeks. You began shaking and bit your lip - a bad habit of yours.

“Stop talking to him or else we’re sending these to him.” She said, putting the phone in her pocket.

You nodded quickly, looking down at your feet as tears dripped down your face.

They left you, laughing and talking about some dinner tonight.

You whipped out your phone from your pocket, and clicked to call Iwaizumi. He picked up after the 3rd ring.

“Hey, [Name], done helping the teacher?”

You steadied your breathing, hoping he wouldn’t catch your shaky breathing.

“Please stop hanging around me, Iwaizumi.”

Several seconds passed. “Why?”

“You’ll start getting harassed like me.”

“It’s been fine up until now though. And they’d never say shit to me, they know I’m friends with Oikawa.”

“Please? It was fine before you came along. I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

More silence. “What did they say.”

You froze. “..Nothing. It’s nothing really! I just don’t think you should be hanging around me anymore, ok?” You tried again, a little more sternly. 

“Don’t lie to me-”

“Thank you for being a really good friend to me.” You choked on those last words and hung up right away. You sobbed quietly into your hands, ignoring the incoming calls and texts from Iwaizumi.

You quickly got up and ran as fast as you could out of the school, praying that he wouldn’t come looking for you.

==

The next few days were rough. Iwaizumi kept waiting for you outside your classroom, but you ran out from the other door as fast as your could. You regained the habit of eating in the washroom stall during your lunch, where no one could really find you and tried your best to ignore his calls. But he was persistent.

“Iwa-chan, why are you so determined?” Oikawa hummed, spinning a volleyball on his finger. They were sitting against the wall during their break in practice as Iwaizumi tried to call you for the tenth time after school.

“Because I have to.”

“I mean, she is pretty cute.”

“Yea- Hey!”

“Oh isn’t she the one that I hear about that gets bullied in second year? That’s pretty rough.”

“Yeah.”

“You like her.”

Iwaizumi’s face grew red, groaning into his towel. “I do! But she’s not letting me help her.”

Oikawa hummed and ginned. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“No- No it’s nothing like that. She’s a great person, it hurts me to see her like this.” Iwaizumi sighed, the towel falling off his face. “She also kind of reminds me of you, with the fake smiles and everything.” ”

“Iwa-chan, rude! My smiles are real and sincere!!” Oikawa whined, pretending to be offended. 

“Liar.” Iwaizumi sighed and tries calling your number again.

==

“You said you’d stop talking to Iwaizumi!” The girl shrieked, crying like a little girl. _Was she the one who likes Iwaizumi?_

It was after hours at school, and you stayed at the library to finish some homework - which in retrospect you shouldn't have. Iwaizumi was stuck in volleyball practice anyways. But the group pulled you away as you were leaving the school.

You opened your mouth to say something but one of the boys slammed his hand around your neck. You gasped for air, grabbing at his arm. “P-Please..”

“Kill her, she’s so nasty.” One girl said, comforting the other crying girl. “Oh, we should send the picture to Iwaizumi!” She took out her phone from her pocket.

Your eyes shot open, and managed to break free from the boy’s grip, you slapped the phone out of her hands and it landed glass-side down.

They all looked at you. There was a second of silence before the girl grabbed your hair and threw you to the ground, kicking your stomach. 

“You bitch! I’m going to kill you!” She screamed. Another kick to the head. 

You raised your arms over you to protect your head as you tried your best to endure it. Other feet started stomping in your sides and legs, laughing and giggling coming from others. You even heard a phone taking a picture. 

One of the boys hoisted you up and pinned you against the wall, where the girls took turns punching and kicking you in the stomach and legs. 

“It’s like practicing for the judo club, I should try out after this.”

“Just don’t break anything. It’ll be really annoying if that happened.”

“Party pooper..”

“Oh man this is fun. Best part is that she won’t tell!” They laughed.

They’re right. You won’t. 

You didn’t count the minutes, but it lasted for a while. Maybe 1? 5 minutes? But you were too dizzy and shaken to even sit up. 

They left you bleeding behind the school library on the ground.

You managed to stop crying and get up from your position. 

Your arm had been bruised badly, bleeding from different cuts, and your head was pounding. You took out your phone and opened the front camera to see the damage they had done.

You bursted out crying again. Your lip was cut and bleeding, a decent sized cut was above your right eyebrow and pouring blood down your face. 

Pocketing your phone, you slipped off school grounds without anyone managing to notice you. Except for Iwaizumi. 

You got home and turned on the lights, closing the door behind you. Your parents were luckily gone on a business trip so you didn’t have to explain to them why you looked absolutely wrecked. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and you jumped, you didn’t want to open it so you stared blankly at the door, hoping the person would go away.

“[Name], open up.” It was Iwaizumi. “I know you’re in there.”

You froze, heart beating quickly and began panting for air. Racking your head for excuses, you tried to come up with reasons to not open the door and to get him to leave.

“Oh? Iwaizumi, you stalker!” You tried to give your best joking tone of voice, trying to suppress the oncoming panic attack.

Silence.

“Did you follow me all the way home from school? I’ll call the cops!” You joked, forcing a laugh that only fools babies.

More silence.

“Please open the door.”

Your heart ached and your body numbed. You reached to open the door just a little, only to be faced with a tired Iwaizumi, who quickly changed his expression to fear and worry. “Holy shit-”

“It’s fine, I swear!” You tried to close the door again but Iwaizumi held the door open with his arm.

“There’s blood on your face.”

“Nosebleed-”

“It’s coming from your eyebrow.”

“The cat?”

“You don’t own a cat. You have a nasty bruise on your arm.”

“I fell?-”

“Did you know you have another bruise on your thigh?”

“A dog ran me over…?”

“You can barely stand.”

“Iwaizumi you-”

“How’s your knee? There’s a nasty cut on it.”

“Stop. Please.”

You hung your head in defeat, exhausted from arguing with him. You stepped to the side and motioned for him to come inside, closing the door behind him. 

“Do you have a first aid kit?” He quietly said, lightly taking your hand and walking to the kitchen. You nodded and pointed to under the sink.

He sat you down in the living room sofa and started wiping off the blood, kneeling in front of you. He used several bandaids on your hands and went to wipe off the blood on your face.

“Stop crying, I can’t wipe off the blood like this.” He said, holding your hand gently.

You didn’t even notice you were crying, as you looked up at him. He quickly cleaned up the blood and closed the case. “Go change out of the bloody clothes, I’ll clean them.”

“You don’t have to help me.” You mumbled, body still numb as you pushed back the anxiety and more tears. “I can handle it-”

“No.” He said, a little more forcefully than before. “I’m not letting you do this alone.”

You caved and began crying harder, your body becoming numb and it was starting to be more difficult to breathe. Iwaizumi leaned over and wrapped his arms around your shaking body, running his hand over your hair. Wiggling your arms free, you slid them around his chest, inhaling his smell which relaxed you tremendously. 

He gently led you down to the floor where you sat facing him between his legs.

“Sorry I’m being selfish.” You whispered, leaning up to bury your face against his neck. You felt him tense up and so you stopped to lean back. “Sorry.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head and rested his forehead on yours, bringing you back closer to him. “It’s ok, you’re not selfish.” You returned to nuzzling his neck as he turned on the TV and rubbed your back as he watched the news.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***naked iwa-chan***
> 
> *not really
> 
> a gag/filler chapter

You don’t remember when you fell asleep but you jolted up and groaned in pain, easing yourself back down. 

“Um good morning.” Iwaizumi was already awake and sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. “Hope you don’t mind, I got hungry.”

“What time is it?” You nearly jumped off the sofa and flipped the blanket off yourself. “What day is it?! Are you eating my cinnamon toast crunch?!?!”

Iwaizumi was looking back at his phone and scrolled through facebook. “Saturday morning.” He yawned loudly and put the bowl into the sink. “Where are your parents? I was worried they would come back or something.”

“On a business trip to France- Wait you stayed over?!” You nearly screeched. Your mind raced with a billion different scenarios that involved being alone with a boy… 

“Yeah I hope you don’t mind. I wasn’t going to leave you alone.” You could see his face turning pink and turned his back to you. 

You looked down at your bloodied and tattered uniform and the neatly tied bandages on your arm and leg. “Oh.. Thank you, Iwaizumi.”

“[Name], I-” He got cut off by his phone’s ringing and he cursed as he picked up the phone. “Trashykawa what do you want… Oh right, there’s practice today, yea sure I’m coming. See you in an hour.”

He clicked his phone closed and put it into his pocket. “I’ve gotta go.” 

You both stared at the floor- never at each other for a while before either of you spoke up.

“T-Thank you, again.” You played with the edge of the bandages, trying your best not to look up.

“You don’t have to thank me twice.” He went to pick up his gym bag by the kitchen counter and cursed as he rummaged through it. “Is there a convenience store nearby? I need to buy lunch.”

“I can make you a bento box!” You said, a little too loud. “It shouldn’t take me too long. You can take a quick shower in the guest bath if you’d like while I make it…” You held your breath and slowly looked up to a smiling Iwaizumi.

His smile stayed on his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to send a text. “I’ll tell them I’ll be a little late.”

You nodded quickly and hobbled towards the kitchen. “Is there anything you don’t like to eat?” You winced as you lifted your arm up to tie your hair.

Iwaizumi dropped his bag and his smile disappeared from his face. “Wait a minute, I’m sorry I’m being selfish. You’re still hurt and-”

“Bath. Now.” You tried to glare at him and tried your best at a stern face. 

“But you-”

You limped over and pushed him towards the guest bath. “Towels are on the shelf, soap bottles are labeled, so no need at ask questions. You smell anyways.” And closed the door behind him.

“I like tofu.” You can hear him say through the door. “Agedashi tofu.”

“Gotcha.” As you returned to the kitchen, you froze as you realized what was happening. (Naked) boy taking a shower while you make him a bento box? You quickly prepared a large sized bento box as your face was beet red.

You whipped up some eggs while the tofu was cooking. Another container carried fruit and some vegetables along with some meat. The rice was ready and you carefully made onigiri for the last container.

The door of the bath clicked open and Iwaizumi walked out, sniffing the air. “Whoa did you really make all of that in 15 minutes? You’re amazing, [Name].”

You would’ve liked to thank him for his compliment but you were too distracted by his muscles. He only wore his track pants and a towel was draped over his head. And sweet mary mother of jesus was he good looking.

“[Name]?” He raised an eyebrow at you and pulled his shirt over his head. “You’re spacing out. Your face is red too, you feeling ok? I feel bad for asking you to make me a lunch.”

 _Repay me by keeping your shirt off._ As much as you would’ve loved to say that, you quickly threw in a juice box and tied the containers up with a plain white handkerchief and handed the lunch to Iwaizumi.

“It’s ok, I used to make these all the time.” 

“Used to?” Iwaizumi picked up his bag and headed towards the door with you. 

“I used to make a lot of them, but they would always trash my lunch.” You smiled sadly as you opened the door for Iwaizumi who stepped outside. 

He nodded slowly and reached his hand behind you to pull you closer for a light hug. “I’ll call you after practice.”

You nodded and waved him goodbye as he headed towards the school.

==

You phone rang hours later as you were finishing up your homework and studying. Iwaizumi’s name shone brightly on the screen as you picked up and answered his call.

“Iwaizu-”

“I messed up. I messed up really badly.” Iwaizumi’s voice was hushed and sounded panicked. “I’m really sorry.”

You immediately thought of the worst. “Iwaizumi, what happened? Please tell me what’s wrong.” You got up from your chair quickly and flinched when your bruised leg hit the table. 

“They found out where the bento box came from.”

“They…?”

“Yeah, they’re coming after you now. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaAHAHAHAAAAAAA
> 
> I love this story.
> 
> I wanted to make a more light hearted chapter, I hope it worked!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HE'S IN HERE."
> 
> "Sorry Senpai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really have an excuse for why I haven't been updating anything
> 
> So imma just throw this here and crawl away :')

“My team found out you made the onigiri and they want more.” Iwaizumi groaned quietly, almost sounding defeated.

 

You nearly dropped your phone and slapped your hand over your mouth to muffle the laughter. “You scared me!” You giggled and sat down on your bed. “Why does it sound like this is a terrible thing?!”

 

“You’ve never met my team right?” Iwaizumi’s voice was still low. Was he hiding? From his team?

 

“I just know that the volleyball team at school is very strong and that Oikawa is the dream boy for a ton of girls.” You remembered the group of girls that would often stand near the gym waiting for Oikawa to leave as would ask for pictures with him. You did see that he was attractive, but didn’t understand how obsessed girls were over him.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, it sounded as if he were running. “If only the school knew how Oikawa was like all the time….”

 

“How did your team find out?” You couldn’t help but have a grin on your face as you rested your legs on your bed. “Did you tell them I made it?”

 

“I told them my mom made it, but I forgot she never makes me bento boxes so it came out as a terrible lie that Shittykawa found out right away.” It sounded as if he were ducking for cover. “Ok they won’t find me here.”

 

“How did they know it was me?” You asked curiously, tugging at the bandaid on your eyebrow. “Do they know me?”

 

“Yeah I talked about you to Oikawa cause I didn’t know how to help- Wait shit you weren’t supposed to know that.” He cursed rather loudly followed by another groan.

 

“HE’S IN HERE.” You could hear a metallic door slam open and Iwaizumi cursing even louder. “HE’S ON THE PHONE, KUNIMI-CHAN, QUICK GRAB THE PHONE.” 

 

“Sorry senpai.” You could hear someone approach him and Iwaizumi cursing some more.

 

“OH COME ON-” You heard some struggling on the other side of the line and decided to stay on the phone to hear what happens next. You could hear Iwaizumi swear and curse at Oikawa as he laughed maniacally on the other side. Was he really like this? Usually he’s calm and collected and not plotting against Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi could be heard shouting something at Oikawa but he sounded further away. “Iwaizumi…?” You said softly.

 

“I’m not Iwa-chan, but is this [Name]?” It was Oikawa.

 

You nodded but realized you were on the phone, and replied cautiously. “Y-Yes?”

 

“Please make onigiri for us! It’s not fair that Iwa-chan has a cute girlfriend to make amazing bento boxes for him! I’m jealous!”

 

“OIKAWA SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, SHUT UP DAMN IT. [Name] DON’T LISTEN TO HIM.” It was Iwaizumi but his voice was far away.

 

“Iwa-chan share!” Oikawa shouted away from the phone.

 

“SHE’S NOT MEANT TO SHARE, SHE’S A HUMAN BEING. SHE’S MINE- UGH DAMN YOU TRASHYKAWA.”

 

“OH MY GOD A CONFESSION?!” Oikawa screeched which made you flinch away from the phone. 

 

 _Was that really a confession?_ You felt yourself blush and your heart beat a little faster.

 

But you couldn’t help but laugh at whatever was happening on the other side of the call. You could hear some more “sorry senpai” and “Shittykawa” jumping back and forth. 

 

“So um… Do you want me to make lunch for the team?” 

 

Oikawa cheered on the phone, making you hold the device further from your head. “IWA-CHAN, SHE SAID SHE’D MAKE US ONIGIRI.”

 

You could hear Iwaizumi groan loudly among loud cheers from what you would assume would be the entire team. 

 

“Thank you [Name]-chan!” Oikawa chirped, and after a moment you could hear chatter and the phone being passed over.

 

Chan? Last time you had that honorific was when you were so young… Feels weird to be called that again.

 

“I am, so, SO sorry.” It was Iwaizumi again, he sounded defeated which made you giggle. “You really don’t have to do what Oikawa said. He’s just being nosy and annoying as always.”

 

“I really don’t mind, I think it’d be fun!” You left your room to return to the kitchen downstairs, carefully stepping on each step. “It’s not difficult to make either.”

 

“I’ll call you later tonight. I have to help clean up the gym.” You could hear the squeaks from shoes on the gym floor and faint shouting.

 

You checked the rice cupboard and the rice cooker to make sure you could make as many as possible for the team. “Yeah sure, I don’t want to keep you from doing club things.”

 

“Are you busy tomorrow? I’ll come over and return your bento box.”

 

You shook your head and realized that you were still on the phone. “N-No, I was just going to do some chores and house stuff but I’m not really busy.”

 

More silence.

 

“Iwaizumi?”

 

“W-Want to go out for coffee tomorrow or something?” He blurted out. You gasped and held your breath.

 

“OH MY GOD IWA-CHAN IS ASKING HER OUT ON A DATE.” You could hear Oikawa shout.

 

“NOSYKAWA GO AWAY.” Iwaizumi shouted back. “I-If you don’t want to or something, it’s ok-”

 

“I’d love to go!” You couldn’t stop the smile that grew on your face and the pounding of your heart.

 

You could hear Iwaizumi sigh loudly, sounding happy. “I’ll text you tonight.”

 

==

 

Going out with a guy is what most girls want in high school. Go to an arcade, eat some ice cream, watch a movie, hold hands-

 

But then you realized you’ve never gone on a date with a guy before.

 

And here you are, staring at your phone, and to your closet, and back at your phone.

 

_WHAT DO I WEAR._

 

The phone call you just had with Iwaizumi distracted you so hard that you forgot that you have no experience with boys or even dating. 

 

_WAIT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HOLD HANDS?!_

 

You dropped your phone down on your bed and stared at your closet again.

 

You looked around your closet, shifting through outfits and shoes. Not like you have many, because you went out very little since all your friends are in Tokyo. 

 

It’s gotten late so it’s not like you could buy another outfit either. 

 

You fell backwards onto your bed with a huff.


End file.
